Le Maître des Terres Inconnues
by AlexNuminex
Summary: Un mystérieux ranger et ses acolytes se voient chargés d'une mission capitale. Sauver les peuples libres des hordes de créatures du Nord ! Une menace qui dépasse tout ce que les hommes, nains et elfes ont pu connaître. Leur petit groupe suffira-t-il à déjouer la menace ? Réussiront-ils à franchir les lignes ennemies ? Vous tenez peut-être la réponse entre vos mains...
1. Chapitre I : Le Recrutement

Chapitre I : Le Recrutement

Notre histoire commence en 341 de la deuxième ère. Notre ami est un homme brun, cheveux mi-longs. Son âge est aussi indéfinissable que l'expression qu'il arbore. Son regard est ténébreux et l'on sent que ses habits l'accompagnent depuis des lustres dans son voyage… Cependant, les deux fourreaux dans son dos semblent intactes, autant que les lames qu'ils abritent : sûrement dus à un entretien minutieux. Cet homme est attablé à une taverne miteuse dans un petit village perdu dans le sud de la Terre des Hommes. La lumière est tamisée, l'éclairage réduit à quelques bougies sur les tables.

Dans son dos passe une ombre. Un autre homme. Celui-là est vêtu d'une cape longue et une capuche masque son visage. Il se déplace silencieusement sur le parquet pourtant grinçant. Cette ombre se coule rapidement vers la porte de sortie. A peine a-t-il levé la main vers la lourde poignée qu'un poignard se plante violemment dans le chêne de la porte ! Le pommeau est un crâne sculpté en ivoire.

— Pas si vite Ra'Jil.

Le voleur se retourna, dos contre la porte. Son visage en partie dévoilé, semblait figé dans un mélange de surprise et d'anxiété. Le poignard avait fusé, mais l'homme brun ne semblait pas avoir bougé. La lame, fine et aiguisée, avait été lancée par un autre homme qui préparait déjà une seconde lame. Un homme au teint d'ébène, typique du Darshan.

Mais l'ordre venait bien de notre homme mystérieux :

— Où comptes-tu aller avec ma bourse ? Dilapider ton argent dans La Grille ? Ou payer tes dettes ?

— Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Ce sont les Ténébreux qui vous envoient ? Dites-leur que je les payerais ! Je vous demande juste quelques jours supplémentaires ! Je vous en prie…

— Tout va bien, le coupa notre homme, ta dette est déjà payée.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ?

— Je me nomme Kellan et je suis à la recherche d'hommes de talent. L'homme que tu vois ici c'est Assim, dit-il en désignant l'homme du Darshan. Il est le propriétaire de la lame et un compagnon d'arme.

— Que me voulez-vous ? demanda le voleur.

— J'ai besoin de tes talents de voleur. Nous partons dès demain sur la route pour une longue quête, répondit Kellan.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Notre ami Assim est un assassin. Ses lames atteignent leur cible à une centaine de mètres. Ce serait dommage pour ta petite sœur que tu sois retrouvé mort dans une ruelle, un poignard dans le dos…

— Vous êtes bien renseignés à ce que je vois !

— Et je paye bien. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, tu rentreras chez toi avec 75 Dragons d'Or.

— J'en suis !

Une heure plus tard, Kellan était dans la chambre de l'auberge du village. Il affûtait une fois de plus ses lames. Son regard perdu dans le vide, il se remémorait sans doute toutes les fois où ces deux outils mortels lui avaient sauvé la vie, agissant comme le prolongement de son esprit. Puis, posant un regard doux sur ses lames, il sourit en murmurant « Valar Morghulis ». Les lames furent alors parcourues d'un frisson de lumière rouge sang…


	2. Chapitre II : Un séjour sylvestre

Chapitre II : Un séjour sylvestre

Tout le monde au village de Tellendir avait entendu parler des nouveaux arrivants. Et oui, dans le village sylvestre, le moindre nomade de passage attirait l'attention de tous les Elfes, perturbant l'harmonie selon certains, créant de la nouveauté selon d'autres… Dans ce village, les jeunes Elfes, avides d'aventures mais souvent timides, observaient la maison-arbre dans laquelle avaient été logés les trois étrangers. Les Elfes vivant dans la forêt géante de l'Anagëa, creusent leurs maisons dans les immenses arbres, à 20 mètres du sol. Ces maisons sont reliées entre elles par un savant circuit de ponts suspendus.

Kellan venait de sortir de ses appartements. Il ne les voyait pas mais savait que les jeunes du village avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Il lui sembla même entendre de légers murmures. Il allait tout miser sur le talent et la vue perçante de ces observateurs. Tranquillement, comme pour faire durer le suspense, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon de cuir un clou et un papier roulé. Il cloua alors ce message à l'arbre : « L'audace fait le héros ». Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour scruter le feuillage qu'une flèche siffla et se planta dans l'affiche !

Masquant sa surprise, Kellan se retourna vers la flèche. Il lut à voix haute le nom soigneusement gravé dans le bois de celle-ci :

— Ah ! Nous n'avons pas un héros mais une héroïne ! Elenwë, viens ici que nous parlions.

Alors seulement, une jeune femme tomba lestement d'une branche sur l'un des ponts suspendus et courut de passerelles en passerelles.

— Tu m'as l'air aussi habile que courageuse ! Nous avons besoin d'un bon archer pour nous épauler. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?

— J'exige la plus grosse part et l'exclusivité sur les arcs et flèches si nous pillons des lieux.

— Habile, jolie et négociatrice en plus ! Comment pourrait-on résister ? C'est d'accord. Tu auras 5 Dragons d'Or. Mais ça reste entre nous, je ne veux pas que les autres soient jaloux !

— Oui, je comprends, s'empressa de répondre l'Elfe.

« Quels naïfs ces Elfes… se dit Kellan. De toute façon ils n'ont aucune notion d'argent… »

Tout en se retournant vers la porte pour rentrer, Kellan précisa :

— Nous partons demain. Soit là avant 10h ou nous partirons sans toi.

Le lendemain, la troupe maintenant formée de quatre membres, reprit la route. A l'orée de l'Anagëa, Elenwë avait salué les habitants de son village qui avaient fait le chemin avec eux.

— Mettons-nous en route ! Commanda Kellan.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on va où et pourquoi ? grommela Ra'Jil.

— Le voleur a raison Kellan, même moi je ne connais pas notre but final, fit la voix grave d'Assim.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kellan s'éclaircit la voix :

— Mes amis, nous nous dirigeons vers les montagnes Noires. Vous en avez tous entendu parler. Loin au Nord, se trouvent des terres corrompues, putrides et infestées de créatures. Depuis des mois les gobelins des forêts d'Angül et les Trolls des montagnes Noires ont cessé de vivre comme des animaux et ont commencé à s'organiser. Je suis un Ranger et j'ai été envoyé en espion là-bas. Ce que j'y ai vu…

Kellan pesa ses mots…

— Ce que j'y ai vu est de très mauvais augure pour notre monde tel que nous le connaissons ! Partout des forges s'activent, des fortifications s'élèvent et les monstres grouillent. Quelqu'un, car ils n'agissent pas seuls, lève une armée. Si nous n'intervenons pas, d'ici peu ces légions déferleront sur nos plaines, abattront nos forêts, pilleront nos villes et tueront nos familles.

Un vent de stupeur traversait le petit groupe qui continuait sa route à cheval. C'est Ra'Jil qui rompit le silence :

— Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'une poignée d'hommes suffira à changer la donne ? Pourquoi ne pas aller informer la Reine des Elfes, les Rois des Hommes, les Seigneurs Nains ? Et ainsi lever une immense armée !

— Deux choses. Premièrement, un petit groupe passera plus discrètement les lignes ennemies et pourra intervenir sans être vu. Deuxièmement, mes « frères » Rangers ont déjà averti les royaumes. Mais nous devons intervenir au plus vite et, lever une grande armée, demande du temps. Surtout quand les dirigeants ne sont pas vraiment convaincus de la menace… Nous allons avoir besoin de matériel. Nous passerons par la cité Naine de Nhuilim. Ce sont les meilleurs forgerons et les Nains sauront nous donner des nouvelles de la frontière. De là, nous progresserons dans les Montagnes Noires. Selon moi, les ordres leur viennent des Terres Inconnues, mais je ne sais pas qui (ou quoi) est capable de rassembler autant de ces créatures à ses ordres !


	3. Chapitre III : Les montagnes naines

Chapitre III : Les montagnes naines

Une amitié s'était formée sur la route entre la forêt Elfique et Nhuilim. Ra'Jil et Elenwë apprirent pendant l'une des soirées autour du feu que Kellan et Assim s'étaient rencontrés au Darshan, le Désert du Sud. En tant que Ranger, Kellan avait été envoyé par son Ordre pour patrouiller dans le désert. Il avait rencontré Assim et sa tribu nomade près d'un oasis. Le soir même, ils se sauvaient mutuellement la vie lors d'une attaque de scorpions géants. Lorsque, des années après, Kellan s'était présenté à lui, Assim avait de suite accepté de le suivre.

Le voyage dura un mois jusqu'à la frontière des Nains. Elle était symbolisée par deux colosses de pierre de part et d'autre de la vallée. Ils représentaient les soldats d'Elite des Nains et incarnaient la sécurité des cités Naines. Arrivés sur de plus grandes routes que celles qu'ils avaient empruntées jusqu'alors, nos voyageurs s'attendaient à être observés et avoir l'air suspect. Mais il n'en fut rien : la foule, dense, en mouvement, indifférenciable et indifférente les avait absorbés comme si de rien n'était. En effet, le commerce entre Humains et Nains est très prospère : les humains apportent nourriture et textiles et les nains vendent bijoux, matériaux et à peu près tout ce qui peut être forgé. Par conséquent, la route principale entre les deux royaumes est toujours chargée de marchands et de voyageurs !

Le lendemain du passage de la frontière, ils arrivèrent à Nhuilim, la capitale Naine, connue pour son architecture impressionnante, ses forgerons inégalés et ses immenses quartiers commerçants. Ici, pas de pauvreté : tout le monde y trouve son compte et le travail ne manque pas. La ville est bâtie dans la montagne. Une immense caverne a permis d'installer la ville, qui prend des airs de ruche. Partout dans les murs et le plafond de la coupole, des maisons sont creusées dans la paroi et d'immenses piliers maintiennent la voûte en place. De même, les étages du sous-bassement de la ville sont en fait des galeries servant de zone commerciale ! Le tout est éclairé par un ingénieux système de réflexion à travers les plus purs joyaux de teintes différentes pour permettre de reproduire une lumière quasi naturelle qui illumine la ville en tout temps !

Kellan prit la parole :

— Allez dans le quartier des forges. Fournissez-vous en armes et armures. Je passerais payer plus tard dans la nuit, les Nains sont très conciliants avec l'achat à crédit.

— Quel est le budget ? interrogea Ra'Jil.

— Illimité. Il vous faut l'arme et l'amure qui vous correspondra le mieux. Je vous rappelle qu'une fois le territoire Nain derrière nous, plus de demi-tour possible. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre l'échec ! Vous avez quatre heures.

A la fin du temps convenu, les membres du groupe rejoignaient Kellan à l'auberge dans laquelle ils dormiraient.

Assim avait choisi une armure massive, couverte de larges pièces de métal de couleur grise. Cette armure allait parfaitement avec sa musculature impressionnante et son torse puissant. Il avait choisi un marteau ou plutôt une masse de démolition pour se battre en mêlée et une série de lames courbes et courtes attachées à sa ceinture et sur son épaule pour les éliminations plus silencieuses.

Ra'Jil, lui, avait acheté une armure à plates. C'est une réutilisation du concept de la côte de maille : de petites plaques sont finement fixées les unes aux autres, formant une armure souple, légère et impénétrable ! Il l'avait choisi dans un matériau noir qui ressemble à de la chitine d'insecte. Il s'était aussi équipé de protection d'avant-bras sur lesquels était fixée une lame partant du coude et longeant le bras jusqu'à dix centimètres après la main. Il faisait ainsi de ses bras des armes létales d'une grande élégance !

Enfin, Elenwë avait également acheté une armure à plates mais trouvée dans une boutique Elfique. De couleur verte en rappel de leur forêt, la tenue suivait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et lui assurait plus d'aisance au combat. Comme si sa peau était durcie. Plus à l'aise dans les combats à distance, elle avait acheté un arc de grande qualité. Tout le bois de l'arc était finement sculpté par la magie des Elfes-forgerons ! Et par précaution, elle avait fait incruster une lame le long de l'arc, à l'opposé de la corde pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de corps à corps.

Kellan quand à lui vivait toujours avec son matériel et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Autour d'un ragout de bœuf, nos amis observaient une carte du monde. Kellan leur présenta le trajet qu'ils allaient suivre :

— Nous sortirons des Montagnes Naines par Dolgarim. Nous serons alors livrés à nous même dans les montagnes. Le seul itinéraire encore praticable nous obligera à traverser des places stratégiques ennemies :

\- le campement de Mor Khazgur, où trolls et orcs vivent en attendant la construction de lourdes palissades pour les protéger.

\- Le col de Narzulbur, qui est gardé par une tour de guet. Nous devrons être particulièrement vigilants à cet endroit !

\- Un lieu nommé Graulgür, d'où semblent arriver les légions orcs et trolls. Mais je n'ai pas pu aller si loin lors de ma précédente expédition donc nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit exactement…

Le voyage vers Dolgarim fut plus rapide que prévu. En effet, le long des routes entre les cités Naines, un tout nouveau système avait été mis en place : d'immenses wagons transportant à grande vitesse des dizaines de passagers, leurs équipements, les marchandises, etc. Ce trajet qui aurait dû prendre des jours ne prit que deux heures !

— Bien content de retrouver le sol sous mes pieds ! dit Ra'Jil toujours pas convaincu par l'invention des Nains…

A peine furent-ils sortis du hangar des arrivées, qu'ils eurent une vue de surplomb sur la ville : elle n'était pas constituée de hauts bâtiments comme Nhuilim, mais était organisée à la façon d'un disque ! Les grandes rues forment des cercles concentriques autour d'un grand puits central : « Le Gouffre ». C'est le seul passage permettant de rejoindre les Terres ennemies, non condamné par les Nains. Le Gouffre mène, 150 mètres plus bas, à une fortification à flanc de montagne d'où les Rangers, aventuriers en quête de pillage ou des herboristes à la recherche de plantes peuvent accéder aux Montagne Noires. Dolgarim avait longtemps été un simple poste de frontière avant que les commerçants commencent à s'installer pour ravitailler les gardes en faction et que, par effet boule de neige, la ville prenne de l'ampleur.

— C'est par là que nous passons aujourd'hui ! indiqua Kellan.

— Ça a l'air sombre, s'inquiéta Assim.

— Je peux déjà sentir les relents de l'odeur fétide des orcs ! ajouta Elenwë.

Ils mirent leurs sacs de vivres à l'épaule et entreprirent de rejoindre le Gouffre. Une fois sur place, Kellan déclara :

— Il nous faudra 20 minutes pour descendre.

— Encore une invention Naine ? S'inquiéta Ra'Jil.

— Oui, avec un système de poulies et de contrepoids, la plate-forme sur laquelle nous sommes va descendre doucement jusqu'en bas.

Assim fit signe aux Nains contrôlant la machine d'entamer la descente. Ils descendirent doucement et commencèrent à entendre des bruits lointains, venant du fond. Au niveau des 100 mètres, les bruits devinrent plus clairs : un combat avait lieu au niveau de la forteresse ! Elenwë raffermit sa prise sur l'arc et sortit une flèche de son carquois tandis qu'Assim avait sorti deux couteaux de sa ceinture. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que 20 mètres sous leurs pieds un garde Nain apparut en bas :

— Sonnez l'alarme ! Sonnez l'alarrr…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une flèche traversa sa gorge. Il était mort avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, étouffé dans son sang. Elenwë releva la tête :

— On nous attaque ! Le Gouffre est attaqué ! hurla-t-elle en direction des Nains de Dolgarim.

La salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était une grotte creusée par les Nains, à la façon d'un tunnel horizontal qui reliait le bas du gouffre au bord de la montagne. A l'autre extrémité de la grotte on voyait les lourdes portes entrouvertes. Partout les Nains et les orcs se battaient dans le tunnel. Ces créatures à la peau grise ou verte selon les individus, ressemblaient à des humanoïdes difformes : de longues oreilles pointues, un crâne allongé vers l'arrière, des yeux jaunes et mauvais, des narines placées haut sur le visage et une bouche aux dents pointues. Ils se tenaient courbés comme des bossus, le résultat de centaines d'années passées à vivre dans des tunnels, grottes et galeries souterraines…

Du premier coup d'œil, Kellan sut que ce n'était pas une attaque « normale ». Les orcs avaient été équipés d'armures et de lames de mauvaise qualité mais tout de même forgées !

— Ils sont les éclaireurs de l'armée ! cria Kellan à ses camarades pour couvrir le bruit des combats.

Mais ils n'entendirent pas : courageusement, ils s'étaient lancés dans la bataille ! Elenwë tirant flèche après flèche, faisant mouche à chaque fois ; Assim défonçant un crâne, enfonçant un plastron à l'aide de sa masse et Ra'Jil tranchant dans la chair orc du revers du bras ! Le combat était acharné. Les combattants Nains, plus petits mais mieux protégés par leurs armures, commençaient à s'organiser, à s'entraider pour reprendre le dessus. Au bout d'une heure, les orcs se firent moins nombreux et les portes furent refermées, piégeant les ennemis survivants dans le tunnel. Mais alors qu'il n'en restait qu'une poignée, l'un d'eux souffla dans la corne de brume qu'il portait à la ceinture. Un son grave fit alors vibrer la grotte…

Kellan se figea, comme les Nains de la grotte :

— Tous à la porte ! Elle ne doit pas céder !

« Boum » ! Un premier coup raisonna. Nains, Humains et Elfes coururent à la porte pour la maintenir.

« Boum » ! Un deuxième coup secoua la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Assim, inquiet.

— Un troll des montagnes ! répondit un Nain.

— Il a été appelé en renfort avec la corne, expliqua un autre.

« Boum » ! Le troisième coup fut le bon et la porte s'ouvrit, éjectant les Nains les plus proches de l'ouverture. La bête apparut. Un colosse de deux mètres cinquante, une tête aussi hideuse que celle des orcs avec de longs bras qui lui permettaient de s'appuyer à la façon d'un gorille.

— Fuyez ! hurla Assim à l'attention des Nains. Nous allons nous en occuper.

Puis, s'adressant à ses camarades :

— Il faut l'encercler et ne pas lui laisser de répit dans nos attaques ! C'est comme ça que nous combattons les scorpions géants, expliqua-t-il. Il ne peut pas nous surveiller tous les quatre en même temps.

Adoptant la stratégie des nomades du Darshan, ils encerclèrent le troll, tout en restant à quelques mètres. Assim se trouvait face à la bête, Ra'Jil et Kellan sur les côtés et Elenwë derrière.

C'est elle qui commença la danse. Elle tira une première flèche dans le dos du troll. Celle-ci s'enfonça facilement dans sa graisse, sans pour autant le blesser gravement. Il rugit de douleur et se retourna vers son agresseur, confirmant qu'il allait en falloir bien plus pour l'abattre… Kellan saisit cette distraction et, brandissant ses deux lames, il fonça sur le troll, lui infligeant deux sérieuses entailles sur le torse. Il fut cependant éjecté par un revers du monstre, ce qui le sonna quelques instants. La créature, voyant une opportunité de tuer un de ses adversaires se mit à courir vers Kellan. Arrivé devant lui, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour le frapper, mais fut cueilli au ventre par un violent coup de masse asséné par Assim ! Dans le même temps, Ra'Jil avait sauté sur le dos du monstre pour y planter ses deux lames. Enfin, Kellan ayant repris ses esprits, il murmura "Valar Morghulis" avant de trancher la tête du troll avec ses lames ! L'immonde crâne roula aux pieds de Kellan alors que Ra'Jil laissait s'écrouler le reste en retirant ses lames.

— Merci, fit un Nain à l'attention du groupe d'aventuriers. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie.

— Ce n'est rien. Mais il faut doubler la garde et faire surveiller les environs. Ces orcs ne sont pas les derniers. C'est une stratégie très élaborée — trop pour des orcs — qui consiste à tester les défenses ennemies avant l'attaque. Demandez immédiatement des bataillons supplémentaires et renforcez la porte ! Si nous échouons à notre mission derrière ces portes, ce sera la guerre et il faudra être prêt. S'il a lieu, ce conflit sera sans précédent.

— Nous suivrons vos conseils, merci étranger ! répondit le Nain le plus proche.

« L'incident » dans le Gouffre, fit rester notre compagnie plus longtemps à Dolgarim. Les Nains avaient insisté pour organiser un grand festin pour les remercier ! Officiellement les Nains voulaient montrer leur gratitude mais ils voulaient aussi conserver le plus longtemps possible ces guerriers salvateurs avec eux, dans la crainte d'une autre attaque. Mais passons… Le repas fut gargantuesque autant par les plats que par le nombre de convives : la grande hospitalité et la fraternité des Nains avait permis de réunir plusieurs centaines de personnes autour d'un serpentin de tables qui se contorsionnaient pour suivre la forme d'une des grandes rues, puisque la ville était construite en cercle. Des plats typiques Nains furent servis : du sanglier des montagnes aux baies, des ragoûts de chevreuil, du poisson aux champignons luisants, etc. Elenwë se contenta des baies et des champignons car elle était végétarienne.


	4. Chapitre IV : Mor Khazgur

Chapitre IV : Mor Khazgur

Le lendemain, contrairement à leur premier passage en tant que simples voyageurs, nos amis furent escortés par la Garde Naine de la ville. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes leurs yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière du jour après les trois jours complets passés hors de la lumière naturelle. Mais une fois accoutumés, c'est un spectacle grandiose qui s'offrit à eux ! Ils étaient encerclés d'immenses montagnes. Entre les crêtes des montagnes, des vallées serpentaient, résultat de l'érosion causée par des fleuves taris depuis des centaines d'années. En suivant du regard la vallée dans laquelle ils étaient, ils pouvaient discerner la forêt d'Angül. C'est revigorés par cette vision de nature verdoyante qu'ils se mirent en route. Ils suivirent le plan de marche qu'avait tracé Kellan lors de leur repas à Nhuilim : ils devaient traverser la vallée dans laquelle ils étaient pour atteindre la région, plus austère, que forment les Montagnes Noires.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, à mi-distance de Mor Khazgur, l'herbe verte avait disparu pour laisser place à des gravats et autres blocs rocheux tombés des flancs abrupts des montagnes environnantes. Le Mal avait hélas fait fuir la nature depuis bien des décennies, dans les Montagnes Noires… Alors que nos quatre héros progressaient sur un amas rocheux, Elenwë fit signe au groupe de s'arrêter.

— J'entends des orcs à environs 200 mètres !

— Oui, je commence à les entendre confirma Ra'Jil.

— Bon… Les patrouilles orcs sont constituées d'une vingtaine de soldats. Ils sont peu équipés mais nous n'allons pas les affronter. C'est prendre un risque inutile de blessure et, si la patrouille ne rentre pas au camp, ils vont remarquer quelque chose ! Nous allons plutôt nous dissimuler parmi ces énormes blocs de granite et attendre qu'ils partent.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques minutes pour qu'au détour d'un flanc de falaise, apparaisse une vingtaine d'orcs dans leurs armures. Ces armures forgées avec des alliages de mauvaise qualité et par de piètres forgerons étaient plus des assemblages de pièces métalliques de formes diverses qu'une véritable armure… Les orcs ne représentent pas un vrai danger mais leur nombre et leur hargne animale font d'une armée orc une menace non négligeable pour les territoires nains, humains et elfiques.

Soudain, un caillou de la taille d'une orange roula de la cachette de Kellan jusqu'au chemin qu'empruntaient les orcs 30 mètres plus bas ! Ra'Jil, Elenwë, Assim et Kellan retinrent leur souffle. Le bruit du caillou attira l'attention du groupe d'orcs qui s'arrêta, attentif. Les secondes passèrent puis un orc, dont l'armure était bariolée de rouge, donna un ordre incompréhensible et la patrouille reprit sa route.

— C'était moins une… murmura Ra'Jil.

— Oui… Attendons encore un peu avant de repartir et nous atteindrons Mor Khazgur à la tombée de la nuit. Nous tenterons de contourner le camp dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque les orcs furent suffisamment loin, nos guerriers reprirent leur route. Il était désormais clair qu'ils étaient en territoire orc. Plus de retour en arrière ne leur était permis. Ils devaient continuer et achever leur mission coûte que coûte ! A la tombée de la nuit, ils aperçurent des torches en amont du vallon dans lequel ils progressaient depuis la rencontre avec la patrouille. Ils commençaient également à entendre des bruits divers. C'était un mélange de voix orcs, d'ordres et de bruits de bois frappé au marteau. Oui, ils étaient arrivés à Mor Khazgur. En se rapprochant, le groupe avait pris de la hauteur sur l'un des flancs du vallon afin d'avoir une vue de dessus sur le camp sans pour autant être trop à découvert. Les bruits de bois étaient causés par les ouvriers orcs en train de tailler puis planter les troncs qui forment la palissade. Pour l'heure, le camp n'était composé que de simples tentes autour de feux de camp.

— Je n'ai pas vu de guetteurs, dit Assim. Les orcs que j'ai vus sont soit en train de travailler sur les palissades soit en train de manger et de boire à l'intérieur du campement.

— Ça me parait louche… ajouta Elenwë.

— C'est tout bénef' pour nous les gars ! Se réjouit Ra'Jil. Ecoutez, je suis un voleur et je suis sûr que je peux trouver des objets de valeur dans ce camp. Il suffit de neutraliser quelques orcs et je pourrais aller fouiller ! Si je suis capable de m'introduire dans des maisons humaines, je peux sans problème piller un camp orc.

— Ton assurance m'inquiète, se méfia Assim. Nous risquons de nous faire repérer si nous y allons. Et nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il y a là-bas.

— Qu'en penses-tu Kellan ? interrogea Elenwë.

— Vous voyez la tente là-bas ? dit-il en montrant une tente plus grande que les autres, au cœur du campement. C'est la tente de « commandement ». Enfin… si on peut parler d'un réel commandement dans une armée orc. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis convaincu que nous pouvons y trouver des informations. Ils doivent recevoir des missives de Graulgür ou des Terres Inconnues…

— Oui, ça nous donnerait un avantage si on connaissait à l'avance les mouvements de troupe ! Allons-y, s'impatienta Ra'Jil.

— Tu y vas seul, dit Kellan. Tu es le plus discret d'entre nous. Et puis Assim a raison : si nous y allons tous, nous risquons trop de nous faire repérer. Elenwë, tu peux lui dégager le début de son parcours avec ton arc ?

— Bien sûr Kellan, répondit-elle. Ra'Jil, commence à descendre et tu avanceras à mon signal.

— C'est quoi le signal ?

— Quand les orcs commenceront à tomber.

Progressant de cachette en cachette, Ra'Jil descendit de leur point d'observation et se retrouva une vingtaine de mètres de l'orc le plus proche. En face de lui se trouvait une des extrémités de la palissade : un orc en armure, situé du côté intérieur de la palissade, avait l'air de surveiller l'avancée de la construction. Avec lui, deux ouvriers, vêtus de simples habits de cuir. L'un tenait un rondin de bois à la verticale et l'autre l'enfonçait avec un gros marteau en bois. Trop occupé à observer les orcs travailler, il n'entendit pas le léger sifflement venant de derrière lui. Soudain, l'orc en armure tomba à terre, une flèche enfoncée dans la gorge !

— Comment peut-elle viser aussi bien à cette distance ? Ces elfes me surprendront toujours, murmura Ra'Jil.

Avant qu'il ait pu trouver une réponse à sa question, il remarqua que les bruits de marteau avaient cessé : les deux ouvriers avaient également reçu une flèche mortelle. Bondissant de son abri, Ra'Jil s'empressa de traîner les corps hors de portée des torches, qui éclairaient le camp, afin de retarder une éventuelle alerte. Ceci étant fait, il équipa ses avant-bras avec ses lames et avança rapidement à travers le campement. Deux ou trois fois il fut obligé de contourner un feu de camp ou encore un groupe d'orcs légèrement éméchés errant entre les tentes. Le camp n'étant pas très grand, il parvint à la hauteur de la tente de commandement en quelques minutes. Elle était éclairée de l'intérieur, si bien que l'on pouvait voir un soldat en ombre chinoise.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être surpris par d'autres orcs et ne sachant pas combien de temps le guerrier allait rester au poste de commandement, il décida d'avancer. Doucement, et sans bruit, Ra'Jil entra dans la tente. Le soldat orc lui tournait le dos. Il avait les mains appuyées sur la table, élément central de la pièce. Ra'Jil referma son poing droit pour ne laisser dépasser que l'extrémité de la lame sur son avant-bras. Il fallait une élimination rapide et discrète. Dans un silence sinistre, il passa son bras gauche autour du cou de l'orc et de son bras droit enfonça la lame entre deux plaques de l'armure. Les derniers mots de l'orc furent un gargouillement suivi d'un écoulement de sang chaud qui sorti à la fois de son dos et de sa bouche. Le prenant dans ses bras, Ra'Jil déposa doucement sa victime au sol, toujours sans bruit. Désormais seul, il revint à sa mission. Ce qu'il vit sur la table qu'observait l'orc valait à lui seul le déplacement : il s'agissait d'une peau de cuir étendue sur la table et maintenue aux quatre coins par des dagues plantées dans la table. Même s'il ne comprenait rien aux symboles et aux marques faites dessus, Ra 'Jil comprit clairement qu'il était face à une carte stratégique orc ! Il décrocha alors la carte et la roula en forme de tube. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour quitter la tente, il vit de nouveau le cadavre du chef orc qu'il avait tué. Un chef mort et une carte disparue : les orcs ne sont pas brillants mais ils comprendraient bien assez vite ce qu'il s'était passé ! Regardant autour de lui, il vit une malle, dans laquelle il déposa silencieusement le corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard il avait rejoint les trois autres aventuriers dans les rochers en aplomb du camp.

— Alors ? demanda Kellan.

— J'ai trouvé ça et je pense que c'est une carte, dit Ra'Jil en lui tendant le rouleau. Le problème c'est que c'est écrit en langue orc…

— Parfait ! s'exclama Kellan en étalant la carte sur le rocher le plus proche. Mon mentor m'a enseigné des notions d'orc, et j'ai ensuite continué d'apprendre étant donné que pendant cinq années, j'ai été missionné dans ces montagnes pour surveiller les orcs. Et à première vue, nous sommes chanceux, ce symbole montre qu'il n'y a pas de troupes à Narzulbur. Ce qui veut dire que le col n'est gardé que par les guetteurs : quatre ou cinq orcs, pas plus ! La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, une garnison était allée les rejoindre et en tout, plus de trente orcs surveillaient le passage… Il faut croire que les Dieux nous sont favorables !


	5. Chapitre V : Anecdotes autour du feu

Chapitre V : Anecdotes autour du feu

Nos guerriers, fiers de leur découverte, firent leur camp de l'autre côté de la crête les séparant du camp orc. Ils ne firent d'ailleurs pas de feu ce soir-là, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Alors qu'ils allaient dormir, Assim prit la parole :

— Kellan, il y a une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le combat dans le Gouffre…

— Parle mon ami, répondit Kellan, bienveillant.

— Je t'ai entendu dire « Valar Morghulis » avant de décapiter le troll et tes lames ont eu une sorte de frisson rouge ! D'où ça vient et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est une magie très ancienne… Je l'ai appris il y a des années, peu de temps après ma mission au Darshan. J'étais en mission dans la forêt d'Angül, qui est à environ une semaine de marche vers le Sud par rapport à notre position. Sachez que c'est une forêt sombre, les arbres sont courbés et il y flotte une odeur de mort… Rares sont ceux qui y entrent et plus rares encore sont ceux qui en ressortent ! J'avais été envoyé là-bas à cause du compte rendu d'un Ranger : Magnus, un vieux Ranger en surveillance aux abords de la forêt avait remarqué des anomalies de plus en plus fréquentes. Il fit mention de ses préoccupations dans ses lettres envoyées à l'Ordre et il fut décidé qu'un jeune Ranger devait lui apporter son aide pour enquêter dans la forêt. Ce Ranger, c'était moi. Trois jours après avoir rejoint Magnus, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la forêt. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle ambiance macabre… Des toiles d'araignée avaient remplacées les feuillages et le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes, de branches en décomposition et parfois d'ossements éparpillés. Des sons graves et inquiétants, mais lointains, nous parvenaient de temps à autres. Magnus m'avertit que ce n'étaient pas toujours des animaux qui étaient à l'origine de ces cris : la légère brume dans laquelle nous avancions pouvait créer quelques hallucinations de ce genre. Alors que nous pénétrions dans ce tombeau de l'esprit, il commença à me faire part de ses découvertes les plus récentes. Depuis des semaines, il voyait des araignées et des rats affluer vers la forêt, sans raison. De plus, la nuit, il percevait d'étranges lueurs venant des profondeurs de la forêt, comme des aurores boréales ! Il en avait déduit qu'un magicien avait élu domicile dans ces bois, à l'abri des regards. Notre mission consistait en fait à retrouver ce magicien et à savoir s'il représentait une menace.

Kellan prit un instant de pause avant de reprendre :

— Au bout de trois heures de marche, nous avons aperçu une petite maison de bois, elle avait l'air abandonnée et en décomposition. Partout autour de nous on pouvait apercevoir des rats, allant et venant, grouillant… Nous nous sommes alors avancés doucement vers la maison. Magnus passa devant moi et lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de la maison, un flash bleu éclatant jaillit devant nous ! Nous avons été repoussés et ma tête a cogné contre l'arbre derrière moi. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais englué dans une toile d'araignée, entre deux arbres, face à la maison. Devant moi se tenait une créature qui avait dû être un humain il y a fort longtemps… C'était un homme, la barbe longue recouverte de toile d'araignée et les vêtements en loque. Il prit alors la parole :

— Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant.

— Je me nomme Kellan et je suis un Ranger. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— On m'appelait Arguenor. Je suis un magicien, je commande aux animaux de cette forêt et des environs. N'essaye pas de t'échapper, les toiles qui sillonnent la forêt me permettent de connaître tout mouvement sur des kilomètres !

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Magnus ? Je vous tuerais si vous avez blessé mon « frère » !

— Ce tyran ? Je l'ai tué dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Il me menaçait de mort si je ne lui rapportais pas l'or que mes familiers allaient chercher dans les cavernes de gobelins… Il m'exploitait et il y a un mois j'ai arrêté de lui fournir son or. Je me suis alors préparé en attendant sa venue. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait accompagné et je m'excuse que la rune magique que j'ai utilisée t'ait atteinte…

— Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

— Je vais te libérer, à condition que tu restes calme et que tu me promettes de ne pas te retourner contre moi.

Il a alors sorti une lame courte de sa tunique, prononça

« Valar Morghulis » et trancha la toile tout autour de moi.

— C'est quoi cette magie ? A quoi elle vous sert ?

— C'est un sortilège qui donne à la lame un tranchant inégalable et elle peut ensuite trancher quasiment toutes les matières.

— Si je rapporte à l'Ordre que vous et Magnus êtes morts ici, vous serez libre et plus aucuns problèmes ne vous seront causés. En échange, voudriez-vous m'enseigner des notions de magie ?

— Marché conclu !

Une fois son récit terminé, Kellan regarda ses compagnons : leurs regards étaient fixés sur les lames du Ranger, qui s'étaient légèrement illuminées dans la nuit lorsqu'il avait prononcé les deux mots de conjuration.

— Et donc, tu sais faire d'autres choses dont tu ne nous aurais pas parlé ? demanda Elenwë.

— Vous verrez bien…

— Bon ! Il est temps de dormir, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en mission et il nous faut couvrir une distance conséquente demain pour arriver à la tour de Narzulbur en temps idéal, rappela Assim.


	6. Chapitre VI : Embuscade au canyon

Chapitre VI : Embuscade au canyon

C'est Ra'Jil qui réveilla ses camarades le lendemain matin. Il avait pris le dernier tour de garde et avait donc préparé un déjeuner qu'ils mangèrent pour se donner des forces. A quelques centaines de mètres, de l'autre côté de la crête, les camps orcs se réveillaient à leur tour, dans une certaine agitation.

— Ecoutez, fit Elenwë.

— Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé le corps que j'ai laissé derrière moi, dit Ra'Jil.

— Nous devrions lever le camp et filer rapidement, dit Kellan en accélérant la cadence. Si nous avons de l'avance nous évitons le risque que le Col de Narzulbur soit prévenu d'un quelconque incident !

Ils rangèrent donc rapidement leurs affaires et se mirent en route. Ils décidèrent de longer la crête qui les abritait en avançant vers le Nord puis de traverser le vallon dans une zone de forêt qu'ils avaient aperçu au loin. Alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer, Ra'Jil fit un détour vers le sommet pour jeter un regard discret sur le camp orc. S'avançant à plat ventre, il ne fit dépasser que sa tête du sommet pour voir sans être vu. Il vit que le camp orc était en activité : des ordres étaient donnés, des soldats s'affairaient ici et là et des zargos étaient apprêtés. Ces créatures servaient de monture aux orcs. La chair étant toxique, ce sont les seuls animaux qu'ils ne sont pas tentés de manger… Ce sont des animaux à six pattes, sortes de lézard dont le corps est recouvert d'une fourrure. Ils sont moins rapides que des chevaux mais peuvent plus facilement s'adapter à l'environnement rocheux, aride et escarpé que représentent les Montagnes Noires. Ra'Jil reprit alors son chemin, pressant le pas pour rattraper ses compagnons.

— Ils préparent des zargos, dit-il aux autres.

— C'est prévisible. Ils vont envoyer un message d'alerte à Narzulbur… dit Kellan. Nous devons intercepter le message ou espérer qu'ils ne prennent pas la menace trop au sérieux et nous laissent suffisamment d'avance pour arriver avant eux au Col.

— Pendant mon tour de garde j'ai observé la carte que Ra'Jil a volée, dit Assim. J'ai vu un canyon par lequel nous allons devoir passer et que les zargos devraient aussi utiliser. Nous devrions réfléchir à une embuscade d'ici à ce que nous y soyons.

— Excellente idée, confirmèrent les autres.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient rejoint la zone forestière qui allait leur permettre de traverser le vallon en toute sécurité. Ils décidèrent de traverser à la bordure de la forêt. Ils avaient ainsi un visuel sur le vallon qui s'étendait vers le Sud. Tout en marchant, Elenwë scruta de son regard perçant le lointain :

— Je ne vois pas de zargos. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas encore partis. Nous avons une avance confortable, dit-elle.

— Parfait, fit Ra'Jil. J'ai réfléchi à un plan d'attaque. D'après ce que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, ils ne seront que trois. Elenwë pourrait se poster en haut du canyon et nous trois serions en bas, dissimulés. Avec son arc et nos armes, nous devrions arriver à prendre le dessus !

En début d'après-midi, ils avaient atteint le canyon. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas été rattrapé par les zargos et purent donc se préparer à les recevoir : comme prévu, Elenwë escalada l'une des parois du canyon, puis s'allongea à plat ventre sur le plateau afin de ne pas dévoiler son ombre. Les trois hommes, eux, s'étaient dissimulés derrière des rochers tombés ou dans des recoins des parois. Ils attendirent une heure environ, dans le silence. Ils s'étaient assis pour se reposer avant le combat. Soudain, Elenwë fit tomber un petit caillou à proximité de Kellan. C'était le signal !

— Tous en place, chuchota-t-il.

— Qu'ils arrivent ces animaux ! dit Ra'Jil prêt à en découdre.

Des bruits de course commencèrent à arriver à leurs oreilles. La terre sous leurs pieds tremblait légèrement : les zargos étaient lourds et leur allure rapide. On pouvait désormais aussi entendre les sifflements émis par les lézards… Comptant les secondes, Kellan, Assim et Ra'Jil inspiraient profondément, ne laissant aucune place au doute ni à la crainte. Soudain, ils sortirent de leurs cachettes et firent obstacle au milieu du canyon. Les orcs les aperçurent et firent stopper leurs montures dans un nuage de poussière. Alors que les deux groupes se faisaient face, immobiles, un des orcs glissa de sa selle jusqu'au sol : la flèche plantée dans son épaule gauche avait atteint le cœur. Les deux orcs commirent alors l'erreur qui allait leur être fatale. Ils levèrent la tête en quête de l'archer !

— Maintenant ! ordonna Kellan.

Assim s'élança armé de son marteau et brisa d'un coup la jambe d'un des orcs, lui arrachant une plainte lugubre. Ra'Jil, usant de son agilité se propulsa à la hauteur de l'orc pour le désarçonner. Lorsqu'ils furent à terre, ils roulèrent plusieurs fois avant de se séparer. L'orc tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de se tenir debout, malgré sa jambe droite fracturée… Dans le même temps, le deuxième orc avait sorti sa lame et était descendu de son lézard pour engager le combat. Kellan lui fit face. Il avait un sabre dans chaque main, sabres qu'il avait enchanté avec de la magie. Il avait remarqué au fil des années que l'aura rouge sang autour de ses lames impressionnait toujours ses adversaires en combat singulier. Il avait appris à l'utiliser à son avantage ! C'est cependant l'orc qui commença le combat. Il se rua vers Kellan en lui assenant une série de coups d'épée ! Coups que Kellan n'eut pas trop de difficultés à parer à l'aide de ses deux sabres : les orcs manquent cruellement d'entraînement au maniement des armes… Après s'être contenté de fatiguer l'orc, il commença à riposter ! En quelques coups de sabres bien placés, il déséquilibra son adversaire et d'un coup de pied au thorax le projeta au sol ! Il planta ensuite ses deux lames dans l'armure de la créature. Grâce à l'enchantement, les lames pénétrèrent sans résistance dans le métal puis dans la chair.

Pendant ces deux combats, Assim avait attrapé les trois zargos pour les emmener à l'écart : il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'entre eux s'échappe et rejoigne un camp orc sans son cavalier…

Elenwë redescendit du plateau pour les rejoindre et récupérer sa flèche sur le corps du premier orc.

— Personne n'est blessé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non tout va bien, répondit Kellan.

— J'ai récupéré les zargos, ajouta Assim. Nous allons gagner du temps et préserver nos forces. Tous en selle !

Ils reprirent la route vers le col de Narzulbur. Il leur restait plus d'une demi-journée de marche mais ils ne mirent que deux heures à dos de zargos. Kellan et Assim avaient leur propre zargos et Elenwë partageait le sien avec Ra'Jil. Ce dernier n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'animal et avait donc laissé volontiers les rênes à l'Elfe. Ils filèrent ainsi à toute allure à travers les montagnes vers Narzulbur _._


	7. Chapitre VII : Le Col de Narzulbur

Chapitre VII : Le Col de Narzulbur

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Ils attachèrent les zargos à l'un des rares arbres qui poussaient encore, si loin des plaines.

— J'aurais aimé que nous arrivions pendant la nuit mais nous allons faire avec. Nous serons encore visibles si nous ne nous méfions pas. D'ici une heure le soleil se couchera derrière le col, en face de nous. Nous serons donc dans la lumière si nous ne faisons pas attention.

En effet, en face d'eux se tenait le col de Narzulbur : deux immenses pics rocheux encadrant le col. Entre ces pics, une solide fortification avait été installée par des orcs et des trolls. Cette fortification en lourdes pierres noires avait une teinte bleu corbeau avec la lumière du soir. Derrière le mur, sur la gauche, se dressait une tour. La base était carrée et elle devait mesurer une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur.

Avançant discrètement vers le col, les quatre guerriers firent bien attention de ne jamais rester trop à découvert et se faufilèrent de rocher en rocher. Ils virent que des torches commençaient à être allumées le long du mur et un foyer brûlait au sommet de la tour. On pouvait voir à la lumière du feu que deux orcs archers observaient les deux côtés du mur.

— On ne pourra pas passer le col sans être repéré à un moment ou à un autre par les archers, dit Kellan. Ils sont peu nombreux et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à traquer leur messager s'ils font comme à Mor Khazgur… Je pense que la meilleure solution est de les éliminer tous, un par un.

— Le mur ne doit pas mesurer plus de six ou sept mètres alors je propose que Ra'Jil et Elenwë escaladent le mur puis la tour pendant que Kellan et moi allons dire bonjour à ces messieurs par la grande porte ! ajouta Assim.

— Ça me semble correct, dit Ra'Jil. On est plus doués pour l'escalade et votre entrée en scène nous permettra de monter sans être repérés.

— Et une fois là-haut je pourrais vous aider avec mon arc, renchérit Elenwë.

— D'après ce que je sais de cet endroit, à l'intérieur il y a une sorte de baraquement. Ra'Jil tu t'occuperas de le fouiller et de tuer ceux qui sont dedans. Tu pourras accéder au toit depuis l'extrémité gauche du mur. Allons-y. Commencez par vous éloigner de nous et attendez mon signal avant d'entreprendre l'escalade du mur, dit Kellan.

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes : Assim et Kellan avançant d'un pas rapide et puissant, droit vers la lourde porte de bois tandis que les deux autres couraient jusqu'au mur pour prendre de l'avance. Avec le soleil se couchant derrière le col, l'ombre du mur s'étendit rapidement, telle une vague, en direction du premier duo. Ils furent cependant aperçus par quelques orcs sur le mur qui donnèrent l'alerte ! Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètres quand Assim dit « Toc-toc-toc ! ». Kellan fit alors signe à Ra'Jil qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'ascension.

Une fois arrivé à la porte, Assim profita de son élan pour donner un grand coup de masse dans la porte, faisant voler des éclats de bois. Il recommença plusieurs fois, faisant trembler la porte chaque fois un peu plus. Pendant ce temps, Elenwë et Ra'Jil avaient escaladé le mur. A leur droite, deux orcs faisaient leur ronde. Heureusement ils étaient trop inquiétés par l'attaque de la porte sous leurs pieds pour voir le duo de grimpeurs ! Erreur qui leur fut d'ailleurs fatale : si Elenwë avait pour mission d'escalader la tour, Ra'Jil lui avait pour mission d'aider Kellan et Assim à éliminer tous les orcs du Col ! Marchant discrètement sur le mur, il arriva derrière les deux orcs :

— Bonjour messieurs !

Surpris, les orcs n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que les lames sur les gantelets de Ra'Jil les transpercèrent par derrière. Retirant ses lames, il laissa tomber lourdement les deux cadavres.

— Valar Morghulis ! dit Kellan.

Assim venait de défoncer la lourde porte en bois, après de nombreux coups de masse. Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés face à une herse d'acier que Kellan entreprit de découper avec ses sabres enchantés. L'opération ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Une fois qu'il eut découpé un passage dans la herse, ils entrèrent.

Quatre orcs les attendaient, armes à la main, déjà effrayés de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient franchi la porte… De plus ils étaient en petit nombre dans le camp! Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient attendre aucun renfort. Assim sortit alors une lame de sa ceinture et la lança d'un mouvement bref, dans la gorge d'un de ses adversaires. Kellan se lança alors vers un autre orc. Ce dernier esquiva les premiers coups et bloqua les suivants avec son épée. Sûr de sa supériorité, Kellan enchaîna des feintes et divers coups avec ses deux sabres jusqu'à détecter des failles dans sa défense. Il profita d'un coup puissant qui avait déstabilisé l'orc pour planter ses lames dans son torse. Il entendit soudain un bruit d'os brisé derrière lui : il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'un orc était arrivé dans son dos pour le tuer, mais Assim lui avait brisé le crâne d'un grand coup de masse, comme s'il enfonçait un clou dans une planche.

— Merci mon frère, dit Kellan.

— Au moins nous sommes quittes maintenant ! répondit Assim en riant.

Le dernier orc tenta alors de s'enfuir, mais avant qu'il ait pu parcourir une trentaine de mètres une flèche se planta dans son dos, le faisant s'effondrer. C'était Elenwë qui avait vidé le haut de la tour de ses occupants et avait pris la place des archers orcs.

Ra'Jil arriva à son tour :

— J'ai fouillé les bâtiments, y avait juste un orc en train de manger. Rien de plus à signaler, pas de matériel important à voler, pas de cartes, rien… Mais au moins ça n'a pas été difficile à pacifier.

— Parfait ! dit Kellan. Nous allons passer une nuit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous pourrons mieux dormir que les nuits précédentes.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans les chambres des orcs. Elles étaient très austères : des pièces petites, humides et avec pour seul lit une paillasse au sol. C'est toujours mieux que dormir en extérieur. De plus, ils purent faire un feu sans crainte de se faire repérer **.**


	8. Chapitre VIII : Les Galeries de Graulgür

Chapitre VIII : Les Galeries de Graulgür

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils reprirent le chemin. Assim avait eu la bonne idée d'aller récupérer les zargos laissés une centaine de mètres en contre-bas. Ils continuèrent donc leur route vers l'Est.

— Prochaine destination : Graulgür, dit Kellan. C'est une zone à flanc de montagne, avec des sorties de galeries un peu partout autour. C'est une sorte de quartier général avancé. C'est là que transitent les légions armées. Elles arrivent des Terres Inconnues, sont entraînées, équipées puis restent sur place ou partent dans d'autres camps comme celui de Mor Khazgur. Les galeries voisines forment un réseau de routes souterraines qui leur permet de se déplacer n'importe où dans ces montagnes.

— Ils seront combien ? demanda Elenwë.

— Plusieurs dizaines… de milliers… Nous n'allons pas entrer dans le camp. Nous allons le contourner, emprunter l'un des tunnels et foncer vers les Terres Inconnues. Je pense qu'une fois dans les galeries nous aurons du mal à ne pas laisser de traces de notre passage donc il faudra faire vite ! L'alarme sera donnée donc nous devrons avoir une avance suffisante.

— Tu nous dis qu'on va aller dans des cavernes, avec les Terres Inconnues devant nous et des milliers d'orcs derrière nous ? demanda Ra'Jil.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix… dit Assim.

— Et puis à dos de zargos nous avancerons vite, ajouta Elenwë.

Ils se reposèrent les jambes tout en gagnant du temps, laissant les zargos parcourir les sentiers rocailleux qui les séparaient de Graulgür. Ils auraient dû mettre trois jours de marche, mais grâce à leurs montures, ils furent dans les environs du quartier général avancé des orcs le soir même. Une odeur de sueur, de chair en putréfaction et de braise s'élevait de ce lieu. Nos compagnons durent faire appel à l'excellente vue d'Elenwë pour savoir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du camp car les alentours grouillaient de patrouilles et de tours de guets installées à portée de vue les unes des autres.

— C'est inimaginable ! Comment veux-tu que nous survivions dans les galeries avec une telle armée à nos trousses ?

— Allez ! Dis-nous-en plus ! S'impatienta Ra'Jil.

— Je vois… Sur la droite, il y a la forge, ou plutôt les forges… D'immenses réservoirs où ils ont l'air de faire fondre les objets métalliques pour ensuite couler des plaques qui sont utilisées par des forgerons. Sur la gauche on dirait une sorte de camp d'entraînement, avec des orcs en train de se battre et des chefs qui les surveillent. Au fond on dirait des enclos géants, je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans… De l'autre côté il y a la montagne, elle est trouée à plusieurs endroits par les galeries. Et enfin, au centre il y a les tentes pour loger tout ce petit monde…

— Kellan ? Un avis sur les enclos ? demanda Assim.

— Soit des enclos de zargos, soit des enclos de Trolls de combat. A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

— Ils sont hauts de quatre ou cinq mètres et de forme circulaire, dit Elenwë.

— Alors ce sont des Trolls. Il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… La bonne c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de zargos ici et que nous avons toujours un avantage de vitesse. La mauvaise, c'est que si nous échouons, les villes les moins fortifiées n'auront pas la moindre chance face à ces monstres ! Vous vous souvenez tous du Troll des montagnes de Dolgarim ? Et bien les mêmes mais, plus gros, plus forts et avec une armure…

— Bref on ne va pas échouer… dit Ra'Jil. Allons-y, il ne faudrait pas gâcher le précieux temps que nous avons gagné avec les zargos.

Ils prirent donc toutes les précautions possibles pour contourner la base sans se faire remarquer. En effet, ils étaient plus hauts et donc plus visibles sur leurs montures. Ils avancèrent donc vers le Nord.

Arrivés à une centaine de mètres des galeries, ils virent qu'elles étaient gardées : un orc se tenait de chaque côté de l'ouverture de chaque trou creusé dans la roche.

— Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Kellan. Assim tu prends celui de droite avec un couteau de lancer et Elenwë celui de gauche avec ton arc. Ra'Jil, monte avec moi sur le zargos pour laisser plus de place à l'elfe. C'est parti !

Ils s'élancèrent alors vers le trou le plus proche. Comme décidé, Elenwë décocha une flèche qui transperça le cœur d'un des orcs, l'autre venant de recevoir une dague dans la gorge. Les deux tombèrent à terre, morts, alors que les zargos entraient dans la montagne.

Ils avançaient à vive allure depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à voir des carrefours, comme un immense réseau. A l'une de ces bifurcations, ils croisèrent un groupe d'orc. Alors qu'ils les avaient dépassés, ils entendirent dans leur dos des grognements de haine.

— C'est là que le temps va jouer contre nous ! dit Assim.

Ils entendirent alors un son grave et puissant se répandre en raisonnant dans les galeries !

— C'est l'alarme, dit Kellan, nous allons être poursuivis mais je pense que nous avons suffisamment d'avance. Ils ne peuvent pas nous rattraper, même s'ils avaient eu des zargos. Si nous gardons le rythme nous arriverons sans soucis aux Terres Inconnues.

Petit à petit, le décor changeait. Les parois étaient jusqu'à présent composées de roches grises ou brunes mais désormais les murs étaient constellés de cristaux translucides et de minerais précieux. Des champignons luisants avaient depuis longtemps remplacé les torches utilisées par les orcs et formaient maintenant une constellation de points lumineux tout autour d'eux comme les nuits de nouvelle lune. Ils avançaient rapidement depuis plus d'une demi-heure, lorsqu'une énorme secousse fit chuter les zargos dans leur course! Les quatre cavaliers furent projetés dans les airs et atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin.

— C'était quoi ça ?! hurla Ra'Jil pour tenter de couvrir le bruit sourd qui avait suivi le tremblement.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Kellan ! Mais partons d'ici rapidement !

— Oui… Mais à pied… dit Elenwë en désignant du doigt les zargos qui avaient rebroussé chemin à toute vitesse.

— C'est moi ou le grondement s'intensifie de seconde en seconde ? demanda Assim.

Le sol se remit à trembler jusqu'à ce qu'une créature émerge de terre, à l'endroit où ils avaient été désarçonnés. C'était une sorte de vers géant, d'une largeur de deux mètres. Sa longueur restait difficile à définir car il n'était pas complètement sorti du sol. Sa gueule était allongée comme le bec d'un pélican. Il plongea de nouveau dans le sol dans la direction du groupe.

— Courreeeeeeez ! ordonna Kellan.

Ils se mirent alors tous à courir dans la direction opposée. La créature les suivait, creusant son chemin sous la terre en déformant légèrement la surface sur son passage. Ils arrivèrent soudain à une intersection de galeries.

— Tournez à droite ! dit Elenwë au reste du groupe.

Ils changèrent alors de route. Mais la créature, même sous terre, perçut leur présence et dévia également la sienne.

— Il nous suit, dit Ra'Jil alors qu'ils couraient tous aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme et quelque chose me dit que l'endurance n'est pas un problème pour cette créature…

— La prochaine fois, il ne pourra pas nous suivre, crois-moi ! dit Kellan, lui aussi à bout de souffle.

Après une nouvelle course dans une galerie, ils arrivèrent enfin à un nouveau croisement ! Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur leur gauche, Kellan se retourna et se campa sur sa position. Il sentait le monstre se rapprocher à vive allure. Soudain, le sol se déforma et le ver fendit la roche pour plonger sur le ranger !

— Amagaëdris, cria-t-il en lança l'un de ses sabre vers le plafond de la galerie.

Le sabre s'illumina d'une lumière bleue et lorsqu'il se planta dans la roche il décrocha une énorme partie de la voute. La roche tomba sur le ver, l'écrasant au sol et bouchant le tunnel.

— Je vous avais bien dit que j'ai appris des tas de choses intéressantes avec Arguenor, dit Kellan en se retournant face à ses amis stupéfaits.

Sans un mot de plus, ils s'assirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se relevèrent ensuite pour se diriger vers l'autre bout du tunnel. Une heure plus tard, ils virent de la lumière naturelle venir du bout de la galerie.

— Nous y voilà mes amis ! Les Terres Inconnues !

À suivre…


End file.
